Fairy Tail: Dark Knight
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: On Earthland, there is a guild known as Fairy Tail. It's known as the strongest guild in history. In the year X784, a rumor of a person in shining armor is attacking guilds for no reason whatsoever. They call him/her the Dark Knight. No one knows who he/she is. No one has seen the person under the armor. What'll happen when the Dark Knight attacks Fairy Tail?
1. Dark Knight Strikes

On July 4, X784, Natsu Dragneel and Happy took Lucy Heartfilia to Fairy Tail. Natsu said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy."

Lucy heard that and then said, "Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu smiled and opened the door and then Mirajane Strauss said, "Welcome back, Natsu. Who is this?"

Natsu answered, "Lucy Heartfilia. She'll be joining us from here on out."

Mirajane smiled and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, then. Natsu, Master wants to speak with you, Gray, Laxus, me, and a couple other members of the guild in his office. It seems urgent."

Natsu said, "Now."

Mirajane answered, "Yes."

The doors opened and then Mirajane saw that and then a man in shining black armor appeared and looked at them and then Natsu asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The armored person looked at him and then the guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar appeared and said, "You gotta be kidding me. The rumor isn't fake."

Laxus Dreyar asked, "What rumor?"

Makarov answered, "A man in shining black armor attacked guilds all over the world. He's here. Wait, no one knows if he's a man or a girl. So let's just say that it's a man."

Laxus heard that and Gray Fullbuster said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Makarov said, "People call him the Dark Knight."

Natsu asked, "Who are you?"

Makarov said, "He's the reason why I called the strongest members into my office. But it's too late for that now. He's already here."

The Dark Knight looked at Natsu and Lucy said, "Wait, you are in the newspapers. He's really famous with the nickname Dark Knight."

The Dark Knight heard that and then Lucy said, "He attacks guilds for a living. He's a Guild Hunter. He doesn't care if you are a Dark or Legal Guild. He'll attack you till you can no longer move."

The Dark Knight looked at her and then tilted his head and then pointed at her and Mirajane saw that and then Makarov said, "Don't go anywhere near him. He's strong."

Natsu heard that and then the Dark Knight turned his hand over and then brought his finger back toward himself and then forward to her again and kept doing that for awhile. Makarov saw that and then Laxus, Gray, and Makarov jumped down and landed in front of him and the Dark Knight lowered his hand and then Makarov said, "He never speaks. So talking with him is pointless."

He heard that and then Laxus asked, "Why is he here?"

Lucy answered, "To destroy the guild. Just like every other guild."

The Dark Knight heard that and then said, "You truly are harsh, Lucy Heartfilia."

Everyone heard that and then Makarov said, "A masked voice."

The Dark Knight said, "Correct. That's why no one knows if I'm a man or a girl. And you'll never find out either."

Mirajane asked, "Are you really here to fight us all?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Yes."

Dark Knight snapped his fingers and Gildarts Clive and Erza Scarlet appeared and the Dark Knight said, "I defeated them already. They were both strong. Gildarts put a dent in my armor. That really pissed me off, you see. I saw the Fairy Tail mark. So I decided to challenge you next. I skipped Ejaculation Rejection to come here to the strongest guild in history. But that's not true actually. There was a magic guild 400 years ago known as Astral Bind. All magicians that challenged Dragons without Dragon Slayer Magic. And easily overpowered a group of them."

Everyone heard that and then Dark Knight said, "Of course, that was an exaggeration. They only defeated one Dragon. They used up most of their Magic Power to defeat one. Dragons still exist. Not the one's that you want. But they still exist."

Natsu asked, "Do you know which one it is?"

Dark Knight answered, "Yes. The strongest Dragon of them all, Acnologia. He was a Dragon Slayer that turned into a Dragon. And he slaughtered the Dragons. Quite sad watching the Dragons die."

Everyone heard that and Makarov said, "Wait, you were there."

The Dark Knight answered, "Of course I was. I wouldn't have said "Quite sad watching the Dragons die" if I wasn't there."

Laxus said, "You're a monster."

Dark Knight laughed and then said, "Well, it's time to perish. Farewell Fairy Tail. I love you all to death."

Everyone heard that and then Dark Knight's helmet started to open up where the mouth is and then Dark Knight said, "Roar of the Astral Bind Dragon."

Everyone heard that and then vines started to fly out of his mouth and then they started grabbing people and then Dark Knight stopped and the helmet closed up and then he grabbed the vines and swung the ones that were caught into the wall and they started screaming and Natsu grinned and charged forward and then Dark Knight uppercutted Natsu and he flew up into the ceiling and Laxus saw that and then Makarov said, "You dare hurt my children."

Dark Knight smiled and said, "That's it. Let your rage come forth to defeat me. I'm doing this so I could get strong enough to kill Acnologia. He killed my parents and sister. If I were you, I would train for the day you meet him. Acnologia will whoop your ass."

Makarov heard that and then started to grow big and then Dark Knight saw that and then said, "Giant Magic, huh? If that's the way you want to do things, I'll play your way."

He started to transform into a Dragon and then everyone saw that and then said, "He's a damn Dragon himself."

Dark Knight said, "Dark Knight Dragon Mode."

Everyone heard that and then said, "His voice is still masked. How? What the hell are you?"

Dark Knight lifted his body up and then destroyed the top of the guild building and then Natsu saw the Dragon and then said, "A real life Dragon."

Dark Knight said, "Still awake, huh?"

Makarov swung at Dark Knight, but Dark Knight punched Natsu top of his head causing the roof to collapse on top of them and then Lucy looked at him and then asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Dark Knight answered, "I already told you. To get stronger to kill Acnologia. I'm not strong enough. I need to get stronger to avenge my family. Who were all Dragon Slayers. I'm not a Dragon Slayer. I'm just a man that killed a Dragon. And because of that, I'm capable of transforming into Dragons of my choice."

Makarov collapsed and then Dark Knight said, "This is the end. We will meet again."

Dark Knight roared like a Dragon and then sucked up the Dark Magic from within the area and then everyone saw that and Laxus said, "Gramps."

Gray said, "Super Freeze Arrow." Giant arrows made of ice flew toward him.

Laxus said, "Raging Bolt." A bolt of lightning flew toward Dark Knight.

Levy McGarden said, "Solid Script Fire." Fire made out of a script appeared flying toward him.

Mirajane said, "Evil Explosion." An dark power flew toward him.

Freed Justine said, "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" Dark purple beams flew toward Dark Knight.

Bickslow said, "Baryon Formation." His puppets started spinning around in circles and turned into a beam and flew toward him.

Evergreen said, "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun." Beams flew out of nowhere and flew toward Dark Knight.

Wakaba Mine said, "Smoke Crush." Fists made of smoke flew toward him.

Alzack Connell said, "Guns Magic: Blast Bullet." He started shooting continuously and the bullets flew toward him.

Bisca Mulan said, "Big Bazooka: Blast Bullet." She shot blue flames out of her bazooka and they flew toward Dark Knight. They all combined into one attack and then Dark Knight saw that and then it hit him causing an immeasurable explosion and then Dark Knight roared loudly and then flew back destroying every building behind him. Laxus asked, "Did we get him?"

Mirajane said, "I hope so. We can't handle another attack from him."

Gildarts coughed a little and then Laxus said, "Gildarts."

Gildarts said, "I'm back at Fairy Tail. Shit. That just proves that I failed to complete a 100-Year Quest."

Erza woke up as well and asked, "What's with the hole in the roof?"

Mirajane answered, "Long story."

Dark Knight stood up after that and then said, "Fairy Tail Mages, I love you all to death."

Gildarts heard that and said, "Dark Knight."

Erza said, "Is a Dragon?"

Gildarts said, "No wonder why he took my attacks head on."

Erza said, "Shit."

Dark Knight flew up and then every Human around him flew back screaming because of the air of his winds pushing them back and then he flew forward and said, "This will not kill you. So enjoy your lives. That was fun. But Acnologia is my target, Gildarts. Don't be fighting him without me next time."

Gildarts said, "I wake up just to be knocked out again. Goddamn you Dragon."

Dark Knight blew out a deadly breath and then it hit the guild building and then a massive explosion occurred and the entire guild collapsed. And everyone in Fairy Tail was out cold. Dark Knight turned back into a Human and then landed on his feet behind Gildarts and then walked forward to Mirajane and grabbed the stamp from her hands and walked over to Lucy and stamped the Fairy Tail mark on the back of her right hand and then put the Fairy Tail mark on his left arm and said, "Holy Acnologia Armor."

His shiny black armor appeared on his body and then wrote a messege to Makarov and placed it on his chest, then he walked away.


	2. Dark Knight Saves Macao

While Dark Knight was roaming around Magnolia, he encounters a little boy. The little boy looked at him and then the Dark Knight asked, "Is something the matter?"

The boy heard that and asked, "Are you the Guild Hunter?"

The Dark Knight heard that and answered, "Yes. But if something is on your mind, I'll hear you out."

He heard that and then said, "Well, I was going to ask gramps about this, but he won't help me."

The Dark Knight smiled and said, "Don't worry about a thing. I'm listening. What's the matter?"

He said, "My dad went on a job a few days ago and hasn't gone back."

The Dark Knight asked, "What type of job was it?"

He answered, "Defeat 20 Vulcans."

The Dark Knight said, "He might have transformed into a Vulcan. But I'll check on him. And I'll bring him back to you."

The boy asked, "Why are you helping me?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Quite simple, I'm a new member of Fairy Tail."

The boy said, "I doubt that."

The Dark Knight sighed and then took his left arm piece off and then showed him the mark and said, "It's proof enough, right?"

The boy answered, "Yes. But I don't believe that they'd let a criminal into the guild."

The Dark Knight said, "That's ok. Believe what you want. But a lot happens. Where was it taking place?"

The boy answered, "Mt. Hakobe."

The Dark Knight said, "Good enough. Thank you for telling me. I'll bring your father back. And don't worry about what those kids say about you or your father. Use that as a source of power that you'll hopefully use for good. Not like me."

He heard that and then asked, "Does it get hot inside of that armor?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Yes it does. But I'm used to it because I've been wearing it for hundreds of years."

He walked away and the boy saw that and then looked at him and walked toward the guild building and saw that it was intact and said, "Did he not attack Fairy Tail?"

As soon as he opened the door, he saw that everyone was waking up and then Makarov asked, "Where'd he go?"

Natsu said, "Gramps, the paper on your chest."

Makarov heard that and then tore it off of himself and said, "It says "Dear Makarov Dreyar, I apologise for attacking your guild. I destroyed it but rebuilt it the way it originally was. Right now, I'm heading to Mt. Hakobe to save one of your guild members from being controlled by a Vulcan. Also, I put the guild mark on Lucy Heartfilia's hand. I hope that you enjoy your time at Fairy Tail, Lucy. Well, I put the guild mark on my arm as well. Gildarts, sorry for interrupting your 100-Year Quest. Erza, sorry for attacking you while on your job. I'm going to be helping you out when needed. Hope that you get strong enough to kill me Fairy Tail. I'm hoping to die soon. It's either by you or Acnologia. See you soon, Fairy Tail. Sincerely, The Dark Knight."

Makarov crumpled it up and said, "Bullshit. Stop him from getting to Mt. Hakobe. We're going to finish this now."

The boy heard that and then Mirajane said, "What's wrong?"

The boy answered, "He promised to bring my dad back. I believe him. And he really does have the guild mark on his arm."

Makarov heard that and then said, "Son of a bitch. Now he plans on framing us for all of his misdeeds."

The boy heard that and said, "No one will know that he's a member of Fairy Tail because he has armor that covers up the mark."

Mirajane said, "It's on his skin."

The boy nodded and then Lucy said, "He showed his body to you."

The boy said, "Only his arm."

Makarov said, "Stop him at all costs. Leave Macao be."

Wakaba heard that and then Natsu said, "Where did they go, Romeo?"

Romeo Conbolt answered, "Mt. Hakobe. But he really will bring him back."

Wakaba said, "No he won't. He'll be a corpse."

Makarov said, "Go Natsu. Get there before the Dark Knight."

Lucy heard that and then said, "I'll go with him."

Natsu smiled and said, "Let's go then."

Happy said, "We're sorry about that. That never happened before."

Natsu said, "He made it personal by attacking us. Anyone that hurts my family will pay."

Lucy heard that and then they started running after the Dark Knight. While that was happening, Dark Knight appeared on Mt. Hakobe and then looked around saying, "Vulcan, I'm holding a pretty lady hostage. Come face me now."

The Mountain Vulcan appeared and then swung at him and then Dark Knight flew back a little bit and he saw that and then said, "Woah, I didn't expect that Macao. Come on now. Fight like you were a Mage of Fairy Tail."

The Mountain Vulcan said, "Pretty girl over the ledge."

The Dark Knight heard that and looked and asked, "Where?"

The Mountain Vulcan kicked Dark Knight off of the mountain and then Dark Knight started screaming and the Mountain Vulcan smiled and said, "You fell for pretty lady like me. You are ugly."

The Dark Knight appeared behind him and then chased him back into a cave and the Mountain Vulcan said, "I want me a pretty lady."

The Dark Knight said, "You really thought that would defeat me."

The Mountain Vulcan heard that and then turned around and saw him standing there and then he took his helmet off and then the Mountain Vulcan saw the person's face and then he put it back on instantly and then the Mountain Vulcan charged toward him. As soon as the Mountain Vulcan got close to him, Dark Knight punched his chest and the Mountain Vulcan flew back into the wall of the mountain. The Mountain Vulcan ran toward him again and then Dark Knight said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

His fist went ablaze and then he swung at the Mountain Vulcan again and the Mountain Vulcan's head bounced off of the ground and caused him to hit the wall hard. He turned into Macao Conbolt and then Dark Knight walked over to him and then took care him for awhile. Macao woke up a couple minutes later and saw the armored person and said, "The rumor is true, huh?"

The Dark Knight said, "Hell, I just saved your ass. No 'Thank you.' Well, I don't blame you. You should thank your son. He asked for help knowing that something was wrong."

Macao smiled and said, "He's a good kid, you know. Might be a little stubborn like his old man. But we get along just fine."

The Dark Knight lifted him up and then said, "Put your arm around my body. I'll get you back to your son. I promised him that I'll bring you back."

Macao heard that and asked, "Are you starting to get a change of heart?"

The Dark Knight looked at him and answered, "Unknown."

The Dark Knight started walking him back to Magnolia and then Natsu appeared and saw that Macao was alive with the armored person and said, "Get away from him."

Macao laughed and said, "You pissed off the guild members."

The Dark Knight answered, "Yes. I attacked the guild. Rebuilt it after destroying it. And left a note."

Macao said, "To be expected."

The Dark Knight said, "You know, your guild master should really look into things. I wrote that note knowing that you were a Mountain Vulcan."

Macao said, "Shit. I owe you."

The Dark Knight said, "No you don't."

Macao smiled and then the Dark Knight said, "You owe your son. He's the one that told me your location."

Macao said, "Thank you Romeo."

The Dark Knight said, "That's a nice name."

Natsu punched him, but his fist went right through the Dark Knight like he was a ghost and then Lucy asked, "Where are you taking him?"

The Dark Knight answered, "I promised his son that I'd bring him back safely. So that's what I'm doing."

Happy went to grab Macao and Macao said, "It won't work. We're both in his Ghost Magic."

Natsu grinned and then Happy asked, "Why?"

The Dark Knight answered, "I heard your conversation with Makarov. Wanting to stop me from saving Macao. Thinking that he'll be a corpse once I get back. I don't kill unless that is necessary. My hearing is far better than yours Natsu. In the future, your hearing will surpass a Human's hearing."

Natsu heard that and then they walked back to the guild. Makarov saw that and then asked, "Why didn't you attack him?"

The Dark Knight heard that and then Natsu started whacking him, but his hand went through him and then Makarov said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Gray said, "Give Macao back."

The Dark Knight said, "Romeo, I kept my promise. Here's your father."

Romeo heard that and then ran out and then Macao said, "Thank you, Dark Knight."

The Dark Knight let go of him and then stepped back and Romeo jumped up tackled him down and then the Dark Knight said, "Be careful now. He's got a fragile body right now."

Romeo asked, "Can you heal his wounds?"

The Dark Knight heard that and asked, "Is that what you wish?"

Romeo nodded and then the Dark Knight said, "Sure thing."

He walked over to him and then put his hand over his body and Natsu pulled Macao out of there and Macao said, "It's ok. He won't attack me."

Makarov asked, "Why do you have so much faith in him?"

Macao looked at him and answered, "He wouldn't have brought me back if I didn't trust him."

The Dark Knight said, "I was about to use Holy Magic to heal his wounds."

Natsu heard that and then asked, "Why should I believe you?"

Romeo pushed Natsu back and then Natsu said, "Romeo."

Romeo said, "Let him do it."

Natsu heard that and Makarov sighed and then said, "Alright. Go ahead."

He walked over to him and said, "Holy Dragon's Purification."

His entire body started to glow and then Macao saw that and then after some time, the wounds disappeared and then Romeo hugged him and then the Dark Knight smiled and hugged him back and said, "Protect your father now."

Romeo said, "I will."

The Dark Knight said, "Also, don't worry about those bullies. Use them as your strength. The power of feelings breaks any wall."

Everyone heard that and said, "You really are an idiot."


	3. Dark Knight Gets Arrested

While Dark Knight talked with everyone of Fairy Tail, Gildarts said, "You know that the Rune Knights won't kindly to all of this destruction in the city, right?"

The Dark Knight heard that and then said, "It was all repaired while you were knocked out."

Romeo heard that and then Gildarts said, "Impossible."

Makarov said, "You have a Magic Spell that allows you to turn back time. When the area was about 24 hours or so ago."

The Dark Knight said, "It's called Regrowth. Let's say if your guild building was destroyed today and it was fine yesterday, it'll be repaired. If it was damaged 24 hours ago, the damage will appear inside of the guild. And if it was destroyed 24 hours ago and someone else used the Regrowth spell, Regrowth will not work again."

Gildarts said, "I only know one other person that wields Regrowth. Her name is Rachel Dragmyte."

The Dark Knight heard that and then said, "You know Rachel, huh? Well, that's not a surprise. Plus, the Rune Knights are already on their way here."

Makarov asked, "How strong is Rachel Dragmyte?"

Gildarts answered, "Stronger than me. But not as strong as Dark Knight. So if she faced him, she'd lose immediately. She has Copying Magic. Meaning that if I went to attack you right now, she'd be able to do the same thing after watching it once. That's how good she is."

The Dark Knight heard that and then Romeo asked, "What are you going to do when they arrive, Dark Knight?"

The Dark Knight smiled and then answered, "Surrender. The time for me to stop this madness needs to start. My anger must wait."

Gray heard that and then Dark Knight said, "Anger from Acnologia killing my family. Along with the people in my village."

Evergreen said, "Your village was destroyed by Acnologia."

Gildarts heard that and said, "I remember that Dragon."

The Dark Knight said, "Yes. You lost to him weeks before I beat the shit out of you."

Gildarts heard that and then he heard footsteps and Macao said, "It seems that he hears them coming."

The Dark Knight said, "Oh, I already knew that they were coming."

Makarov looked at him and then said, "We'll be taking our leave. You should take yours as well."

The Dark Knight sat down and then said, "Nah, I'm good. I'm surrendering. Plus, my armor is Requip Magic. It can't be taken off unless I decide to take it off."

Erza said, "Like me."

The Dark Knight answered, "Yes. But I've been wearing it for hundreds of years. And only take it off to take a shower. I also have other sets of armor, but I love the Holy Acnologia Armor. It's the strongest known armor in history. After the attack on my village, my mom made a dent on Acnologia. I took the scales of his dragon and created a set of armor out of it. Quite amazing, don't you think?"

Erza said, "Amazing. But why?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Quite simple. So that any magic wouldn't be effective. And to be honest with you, it's not effective."

Natsu said, "We noticed."

The Rune Knights started to appear and then surrounded him and Lahar said, "Dark Knight, your rampage ends now."

The Dark Knight said, "I already know that Lahar. I surrender."

They heard that and then said, "Huh?"

The Dark Knight stood up and then put his arms out and the Dark Knight said, "Arrest me already. Don't just stand there."

Lahar said, "This was easier than expected."

Romeo looked at him and then the Dark Knight said, "The future is a bright one for Fairy Tail. Wait, I take that back. It's not as bright as I'd like. But farewell."

Everyone heard that and then they cuffed him up and walked him to a Magic Council building. Natsu looked at him and then after some time, they appeared inside of the building and then the Dark Knight walked up to the panel and said, "Hello Councilmen. Long time no see."

One of them asked, "Why are you so happy, huh?"

The Dark Knight answered, "I can finally repent. It's called prison."

They heard that and then asked, "Why did you attack both Dark and Legal Guilds?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Quite simple, to get stronger so I could kill Acnologia."

One of them said, "You rebuilt Fairy Tail, but left the other guilds in pieces. Why?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Fairy Tail has a good future. Wait, no they don't. But who cares?"

They heard that and then looked at him and asked, "Who are you really?"

The Dark Knight answered, "The Dark Knight of course. Who else would I be?"

Lahar heard that and then the councilmen said, "You are someone underneath the armor. Take it off."

The Dark Knight said, "Well, I would if these weren't on my wrists. The armor is known as Holy Acnologia Armor. Created from scales from Acnologia himself. Also, it's a set of armor in my Requip Magic arsenal."

They said, "Impossible. You are still using magic within those Anti-Magic Cuffs. That's not possible."

He turned his hand and flames appeared and said, "Yeah, I know how it feels to be in cuffs. I was arrested before. So I adapted my body to counter the effects of the Anti-Magic Cuffs."

The guildmasters said, "Take off the armor now."

The Dark Knight laughed and said, "I'd rather die than take it off."

They said, "Lahar, take it off of him."

Lahar said, "Yessir." Lahar walked over to him and tried taking the helmet off, but it wouldn't budge. Lahar started growling and moving his body in different positions. But nothing worked. The Dark Knight laughed and then Lahar punched him and then nothing budged. Lahar said, "Goddammit. It won't come off."

The Dark Knight said, "Just put me in prison already."

Lahar heard that and then they asked, "Why do you wish to go so badly?"

The Dark Knight answered, "That's why I'm here, right? Destroyed Legal Guilds along with parts of the city. Killing innocent people for no reason."

They looked at him and then they were about to say something and then said, "It seems that you are no ordinary criminal. You will be going to jail. For eternity."

He heard that and then sighed saying, "Good enough."

They snapped there fingers and Lahar brought him to a prison and said, "Here is your cell. Farewell, Dark Knight."

The Dark Knight said, "Thank you very much."

He fell asleep as soon as the cell door closed.


	4. The Magic Council Needs the Dark Knight

After a week since Dark Knight's imprisonment, Makarov went out to his meeting. Natsu was at the job board with Lucy and then Lucy said, "I wonder, what type of job should I do?"

Natsu heard that and then answered, "It's up to you. But I wonder how Dark Knight is handling Prison."

Macao answered, "He's doing well actually. He wrote letters to Romeo telling him how much he's enjoying it there. 'It's better than Guild Hunting,' he says."

Natsu said, "I'd prefer to hunt guilds than sit around doing nothing."

Macao said, "They are forcing him to work everyday for 18 hours a day."

Mirajane said, "You gotta be kidding me. Seriously."

Macao answered, "That's what he wrote."

Erza walked in and everyone screeched and then Lucy said, "And that is?"

Mirajane answered, "That's Erza."

Erza placed the horn down and then said, "Is Master in?"

Mirajane answered, "Nope. He went to his meeting with the other guildmasters."

Erza heard that and said, "I see. I was hoping to talk with him, but that's ok. So, why are you all glum?"

Macao answered, "We were just talking about the Dark Knight."

Erza heard that and said, "We still haven't gotten over that."

Gray said, "Natsu brought it up."

Natsu heard that and then Macao said, "He's enjoying Prison because he doesn't hunt anymore."

Erza said, "That's good. Gray, Natsu, I'd like your help with something. And it's important."

Gray heard that and then Natsu said, "Erza's asking for help."

Gray said, "From us."

While they walked to the train station, at the Prison where Dark Knight is located, the Warden said, "Dark Knight, the Magic Council wants a word with you."

The Dark Knight heard that and then smashed his pickaxe into the stone and then walked over to the Warden and asked, "What for?"

The Warden answered, "Unknown. They don't tell me anything. They just want to meet up with you."

The Warden put cuffs on him and then took him to the Magic Council Building within Era. As soon as they arrived, Crawford Seam said, "Oh, he's here."

The Dark Knight appeared in the room with all of the Magic Council members and then said, "I'm here."

The Warden said, "I brought him like you asked."

Crawford said, "Uncuff him and leave so we can talk to him."

Everyone heard that and then the Warden said, "You gotta be kidding me. You can't possibly let him free."

Crawford said, "Do as I say. Or you'll need to find another job."

The Warden uncuffed him and then walked away saying, "You're insane."

Crawford said, "Have a seat."

He sat down in the chair across from Crawford and then asked, "What's this about?"

A member of the Magic Council, Siegrain answered, "Quite simple, have you heard of something called Lullaby?"

Dark Knight answered, "Yes, it's an Etherious being created by Zeref. What about it? It should be trapped inside of a flute."

Another member, Ultear Milkovich answered, "Someone stole the flute and is about to use it for evil."

Dark Knight said, "I see. And you are telling me this, why? If you think that I give a damn, I honestly don't."

Another member, Yajima asked, "Why? We were about to offer you a chance for your freedom."

The Dark Knight heard that and then said, "But there's a catch, isn't there?"

Another member, Belno answered, "Yes. We'd like you to tell us your name. Of course, we'll keep it off the books."

Crawford looked at him and asked, "What do you say? Will you show us who you really are, or will you go to prison for eternity?"

The Dark Knight looked at him and then said, "I would normally tell you to fuck off. But I guess that I'll try to win my freedom back."

His armor disappeared and then he appeared nude in the room and everyone saw that and said, "Surprising, you are a girl. I thought that you were a boy because of your voice. It was masked completely. You fooled the entire world. You name."

The Dark Knight answered, "Rachel Dragmyte."

Crawford heard that and said, "I see. You are immortal."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "Are we really going to do this?"

Crawford answered, "Yes. Create the portal and send him to Onibus where it was stolen."

They did and then Crawford said, "Don't let them have their way, Dark Knight."

Her armor appeared on her body and then she walked through the portal.


	5. Dark Knight Helps Team Natsu

The Dark Knight appeared through the portal and appeared at Oshibana Station where the train stopped. And lots of Eisenwald wizards took over the station. Also, Fairy Tail members were there. The Dark Knight asked herself, "Why are they here?"

The leader of the group, Erigor said, "The Dark Knight is here. I thought that he was imprisoned. Take care of the Dark Knight everyone. Forget about Fairy Tail."

Lucy turned around and then the Dark Knight said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

Natsu heard that and turned around and then the Dark Knight said, "Ice-Make: Arrows."

Gray turned around and then the Dark Knight said, "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus."

Lucy heard that and then Taurus appeared before her and then put his arms around her and the Dark Knight said, "Get off of me."

Taurus laughed and said, "Moo. You really are harsh. I guess that there's nothing that I can do about that."

Taurus charged forward and then the Dark Knight looked at Erza and then said, "Requip Magic isn't my type of Magic, so I won't switch armors. Because this armor is the darkest shit you could get."

Erza said, "Dark Knight."

Natsu said, "He's here."

Lucy asked, "How'd you get free?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Good behaviour."

Gray said, "I doubt that."

The Dark Knight said, "The Magic Council sent me to take the flute back. And I'll get my freedom as well."

Happy said, "You'll never be free."

The Dark Knight said, "Of course I'm never free, idiot."

Shadows appeared and grabbed the Dark Knight's shadow and then Kageyama laughed and said, "Take off your armor for us."

Natsu heard that and then the Dark Knight turned her head toward her shadow and said, "Shadow Magic. As long as I see the spell, kiss your life goodbye."

Kageyama heard that and then explosions started to occur from the shadows and Kageyama let go and yelled, "You monster."

Erigor smiled and then said, "I see. You truly are immortal."

Happy looked at the Dark Knight and then the Dark Knight ran toward Erigor and Erigor saw that and then said, "He's fast."

The Dark Knight said, "Give me the flute and you'll keep your life in tact."

They all charged toward him and then a barrier appeared in front of her and then the Dark Knight said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

The helmet started to move and then Erigor saw that and then said, "Goddamn. He plans on breaking through the barrier. Put more power into it."

They did and then the Dark Knight blew fire out of her mouth and the barrier exploded and the Dark Knight picked up more speed and then Erigor yelled, "Die monster."

One of the members appeared in front of her and then Erza saw that and then Taurus turned toward her and then tossed his axe at them and then said, "I got this."

Erigor saw that and then Lucy said, "Dodge it."

Taurus said, "Don't worry about Master. He knows what he's doing."

The man smiled and then the axe flew right passed her without anything touching her and then the axe flew right into the man and he flew back into the wall and the Dark Knight said, "You underestimate me Fairy Tail. That's why you all lost to me in the first place."

Natsu heard that and then Erigor said, "Fairy Tail even lost to her."

Erza answered, "Yeah, we lost as soon as the battle began."

The Dark Knight said, "I will get that..."

Erigor said, "Enough of this. Storm Bringer."

A tornado appeared where the Dark Knight was and then took her in and then Taurus put his hand out and the axe flew back toward him and as soon as one of Eisenwald's men went to attack him, Taurus swung down at him and he was on the ground and then Taurus looked at him and said, "You fail to amaze me. Master is a lot stronger than you people. And a lot scarier when it comes to Magic Power."

Lucy said, "You are Taurus. A Celestial Spirit."

Taurus answered, "Yes. And you are Lucy Heartfilia. Master is a well known Magician that copies others spells. Because of Acnologia, Master became angry with the Dragons and helped him kill them all. His guild excommunicated her from Astral Bind and he joined Acnologia in the slaughter of all Dragons. And they succeeded. And in the end, Dark Knight slaughtered everyone within Astral Bind for not helping him. He was an old friend of your ancestor, Lucy."

Lucy heard that and then Erza said, "So you are a different Taurus than we know."

Taurus answered, "Yes. I'm a member from Dark Knight's arsenal. Actually, Dark Knight created Celestial Spirit Magic and he passed it on to Anne Heartfilia. Your ancestor. Dark Knight is known as the strongest Human. But not the strongest Dragon. Acnologia is the strongest Dragon, but isn't the stronger Human."

Erigor flew out of the station and then Natsu asked, "What about that tornado thing?"

Gray said, "Looks like a twister to me."

Taurus said, "He'll be fine."

The Dark Knight put her arms out and then the twister flew toward them and then the Dark Knight yelled, "He got away. I let him get away. I'm getting soft. Damn you prison. I will get that flute. But first, I'll deal with them."

She turned around and the armor started glowing dark red and then everyone screeched and the Dark Knight said, "Sonic Speed Armor."

The armor appeared and then Taurus saw that and said, "He's pissed."

Everyone heard that and then the Dark Knight disappeared and then appeared behind everyone and Kageyama laughed and said, "You failed to touch us. What are you going to do to get out of here, huh?"

The Dark Knight said, "Super Sonic Touch."

Red marks appeared on their chests and then the Dark Knight said, "Fly."

Everyone disappeared and appeared against the wall and then the Dark Knight said, "OK. Let's get out of here."

Erza said, "No wonder why that man ran away from you. He knew how scary you were."

Natsu said, "I thought that you weren't going to use Requip Magic."

Taurus said, "He only uses it when he's pissed off."

The Dark Knight said, "Let's get out of here."


	6. Escape From the Station

Erza looked at the Dark Knight and asked, "Why are you really here, Dark Knight?"

The Dark Knight answered, "To get the flute to the Magic Council. So I could gain my freedom."

Natsu said, "You know that you'll never be free, right?"

The Dark Knight said, "Of course not. I got this Dragon that wants me to kill you all."

They heard that and then Gray asked, "Are you in control?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Of course I'm in control. I transform into it and control the magic power within it to what and when I need him."

Lucy said, "Well, it's nice to have you back. But you knocked everyone out and we lost our exit out of here."

The Dark Knight heard that and then looked around and yelled, "We're trapped inside of the station."

Gray said, "This is your doing, not ours."

Happy said, "Aye."

The Dark Knight said, "Oh shut up."

Happy looked at the Dark Knight and asked, "Your back is showing."

The Dark Knight said, "And? My back is showing."

The Sonic Speed Armor turned back into the Holy Acnologia Armor and then Taurus said, "Shall I return back to the Celestial Spirit World?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Of course. Tell the Celestial Spirit King that I said hi."

Taurus smiled and said, "With pleasure."

Taurus disappeared and then the Dark Knight looked at the wind around the building and then said, "Shit. What to do? Let's try something. Water Rise."

Water started to rise up from the ground and then the Dark Knight said, "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius."

Aquarius appeared and then looked at the Dark Knight and said, "No dirty water, huh? You are getting smarter in your old age, Dark Knight."

The Dark Knight said, "Thanks. But in the end, you still haven't gotten married."

Aquarius said, "And you haven't gotten a girlfriend yet."

The Dark Knight said, "Yeah, I know."

They started laughing hysterically and then the Dark Knight stopped and said, "Now, enough of the dumb shit. I got something for you to try."

Aquarius heard that and said, "I'm listening."

The Dark Knight said, "Destroy that barrier."

Aquarius said, "Understood."

Lucy asked, "How are you two getting along?"

Aquarius and the Dark Knight looked at her and said, "We hate each other. But we have to get along. That's just how life is. Plus, you are never going to get laid, Lucy. That's just how life is."

Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy started laughing hysterically and said, "Even the Dark Knight's Aquarius is telling you that. That is hilarious. You truly are a good for nothing girl."

Lucy heard that and then said, "Shut up."

Everyone heard that and screeched and then Lucy said, "Your spirits are different from mine."

The Dark Knight said, "Of course they are, Lucy. I don't use them to play with. I use them for protection."

Aquarius sent water toward the barrier and the Dark Knight disappeared as well. Natsu said, "He's gone."

Aquarius said, "Hm, it seems that he's not dead yet. Shit."

Lucy said, "You are just like my Aquarius."

Aquarius said, "I'm nothing like her. And you should know that Lucy."

While Aquarius was looking at Lucy, the Dark Knight yelled, "Return."

Aquarius heard that and then turned around and saw that her attack was bouncing back toward her and then said, "Shit."

Lucy saw that and then the Dark Knight grinned and took off. Aquarius closed her eyes and waited for the attack to hit her. The Dark Knight said to herself, "I haven't used Celestial Spirit Magic in years. How do you use a forced closure?"

Lucy looked at Aquarius and asked, "Why aren't you moving?"

Aquarius answered, "He forgot how to use Celestial Spirit Magic, huh? Sounds like him."

The Dark Knight appeared in front of her and then put her arms out and the water hit her and the Dark Knight growled. Aquarius heard that and opened her eyes and saw the Dark Knight standing in front of her and asked, "What are you doing?"

The Dark Knight looked up at the barrier and saw a small hole and said, "I see. That might just work. Thank you Aquarius. Gate Close."

Aquarius heard that and she smiled saying, "You didn't forget after all."

The Dark Knight said, "Actually, I did. I just read Lucy's mind."

Aquarius laughed and said, "You truly are an idiot."

The Dark Knight laughed and then Aquarius disappeared and she then charged toward the barrier and said, "Come on up here. I think that I know a way to get through this. Besides Virgo."

They heard that and then ran toward the Dark Knight's location and asked, "How do you plan on getting out?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Through that hole of course."

Natsu said, "None of us are going to fit through that hole, man."

The Dark Knight said, "We'll fit through it."

Everyone heard that and then the Dark Knight put her hands in the hole and then started to push outwards and said, "Come on."

Gray said, "It's not going to work."

Natsu said, "That's just insane."

The Dark Knight roared loudly and yelled, "Strengthen."

Her body started to strengthen itself and then she tore a hole through the the barrier and everyone saw that and said, "Shit. It worked."

The Dark Knight said, "Let's go. You don't have a lot of time before it closes up again."

Everyone heard that and Happy asked, "What'll happen when it closes and we're still in it?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Plan B. Virgo."

Everyone heard that and then it started to close up fast and the Dark Knight grinned and put her arms out holding the barrier up and yelled, "Go."

Everyone started crawling underneath him and then Kageyama said, "Shit, they are trying to escape. Stop them."

Everyone started getting up and then the Dark Knight said, "Shit. This is starting to hurt. Let's go Lucy."

Lucy crawled out and then Happy walked out because he was small and the Dark Knight smiled and then was about to step back when Kageyama grabbed her shadow and said, "Farewell, Dark Knight."

The Dark Knight saw that and then said, "I see. I didn't expect that."

Kageyama clapped his hands and then the Dark Knight did as well and the barrier closed up chopping the Dark Knight into thousands of pieces. Natsu saw that and then Kageyama said, "Erigor, the Dark Knight is dead."

Erigor smiled and asked, "What about Fairy Tail?"

Kageyama answered, "The Dark Knight allowed them to escape."

Erigor asked, "How? The barrier is impenetrable."

Kageyama answered, "He tore it open."

The blood of the Dark Knight started to go through the ground and then a hole appeared through the ground where Fairy Tail was standing and Natsu looked down and Virgo appeared and said, "There you go, Master."

The blood rose up and then formed a new body for the Dark Knight and said, "Hm, I'm back."

Erza said, "Impossible. That thing tore you apart."

The Dark Knight said, "I'll tell you about it when we take down Erigor. And get that flute back."

Gray said, "You truly are immortal."

The Dark Knight smiled and said, "Nice work, Virgo."

Virgo said, "Sex later."

The Dark Knight said, "Never."

Virgo sighed and then said, "You'll change your mind sooner or later."

The Dark Knight said, "No, I won't. Close Gate."

Virgo disappeared and then the Dark Knight said, "Let's go."


	7. Chase Down Erigor

While Team Natsu along with Dark Knight were running toward Erigor's current location, Erigor looked back and said, "They won't be able to catch up to me. With the Dark Knight dead. There will be nothing stopping me from killing the guildmasters. What will you do Fairy Tail?"

He continued to fly toward the guild meeting place. Dark Knight said, "He won't be expecting you to appear, Natsu. Use Happy and fly to Erigor."

Natsu asked, "Why?"

The Dark Knight said, "We'll catch up with you."

Erza said, "Dark Knight is right, Natsu. Happy is faster than the Magic Vehicle."

Gray said, "Plus, you aren't good with movement."

Natsu said, "I see. So you want me to kick his ass so we could get the flute."

The Dark Knight answered, "Yes. Chase after him. Fight him. Get me that flute."

Natsu heard that and then asked, "Why do you want it again?"

Happy answered, "For his freedom."

The Dark Knight said, "Go."

Happy grabbed Natsu and started flying out of there. Erza said, "You know that they won't grant you your freedom, right?"

The Dark Knight smiled and answered, "Yep. I'll never be free. They are watching my every movement. I'm getting soft."

Gray heard that and Lucy asked, "What will you do if you were free?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Unknown. Party. Yeah, I'll party."

Gray laughed and said, "I see."

The Dark Knight looked forward and then said, "Let's go."

They entered the Magic Vehicle and Erza drove her off. Lucy said, "You know anything about the Lullaby?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Besides the song. It's a Demon created by Zeref. Just like everything else he created. It's all Demons. Etherious beings to be exact. And his strongest creation is END."

Gray asked, "What's END?"

The Dark Knight answered, "A Fire Demon. Also the guildmaster of Tartaros."

Everyone heard that and then Erza said, "Tartaros, as in one of the three Dark Guilds of the Balam Alliance?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Correct. The strongest Dark Guild in history. All Demons. Their Magic is known as Curses. They are stronger than our Magic till proven otherwise. Once you defeat one of them, they actually disappear destroying part of the city with them. And then reappear in their guild building."

Lucy asked, "How do you know that?"

The Dark Knight answered, "I easily demolished that guild a couple years ago."

Gray said, "So it is capable of defeating them?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Of course it is. Wait a minute. I just realized something."

Gray heard that and then asked, "What is it?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Your last name sounds familiar. Fullbuster. I heard that name before."

Gray said, "My dad's name is Silver Fullbuster. But he's dead."

The Dark Knight said, "I see. So he's your father."

Gray asked, "Do you know my dad?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Yes. I fought with him before. He lost of course."

Gray said, "I bet that you cheated."

The Dark Knight laughed and asked, "When do I ever cheat? I fight fair and square."

Lucy heard that and said, "I doubt that."

They all started laughing and then Kageyama smiled and said to himself, "They don't even know that I'm back here. That's a good start."

Erigor smiled and then said, "I feel someone's presence nearby."

He turned around and saw Happy and Natsu flying toward him and yelled, "He's flying."

Natsu laughed and said, "He was right. He wasn't expecting it whatsoever. Continue to follow him."

Happy said, "Aye."

They continued to chase after Erigor and then Erigor asked, "Where are your friends, huh? I hear that Dark Knight is dead."

Natsu said, "Yep. He got torn to pieces."

Erigor said, "You don't sound pissed off by that."

Natsu said, "I honestly couldn't care less about him. He attacked Fairy Tail. I'm only going to get the flute to save everyone."

Erigor laughed and said, "You won't be able to save anyone. I'm going to summon Lullaby and kill every guildmaster in the meeting."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Charge forward, Happy. We must stop him."

Happy said, "Aye."


	8. Natsu vs Erigor

While Natsu and Happy chased after Erigor, Erza asked, "Why don't you fly there, Dark Knight?"

The Dark Knight answered, "He thinks that I'm dead. Let's keep it that way."

Gray asked, "Do you really think that's really going to work though?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Unknown. We'll find out soon."

Lucy asked, "Do you really think that Natsu is going to make it?"

Erza answered, "Of course he'll make it. He's the craziest of all of us here."

Gray said, "That's for damn sure."

The Dark Knight smiled and said, "That's why I chose him to go. He'll be fine. Also, if you love Natsu, just go up to him and kiss him."

Lucy said, "Not happening."

Gray smiled and said, "I'm still available."

Lucy said, "Not happening whatsoever."

Erza smiled and said, "She must be lesbian."

Lucy said, "Hell no."

The Dark Knight laughed and said, "The future of Fairy Tail truly is amusing. But not at the same time."

Erza said, "You keep saying that. What'll happen to us?"

The Dark Knight answered, "You'll end up losing to a Dragon known as Acnologia. My former partner. You'll be asleep for 7 years. And the guild will be in bad shape when you get back."

Gray heard that and asked, "When is that?"

The Dark Knight answered, "On Tenrou Island during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial."

Lucy heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Kageyama said to himself, "Former comrade of Acnologia. What the hell?"

The Dark Knight looked outside and said, "Heights suck."

Gray said, "Wait, if you are a Dragon, don't you get motion sick?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Yes I do. But I have a Magic Spell that allows me to ride it with no problem."

Erza said, "You truly are amazing."

The Dark Knight said, "You must always be well-prepared for it."

Lucy said, "Agreed. But wait, if you worked with Acnologia, do you still talk with him?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Yes. We're still friends. But I really despise him for ruining my life."

Gray said, "I see. All we know about him is that he killed all of the Dragons. And yet, here you are. A Dragon still living."

The Dark Knight said, "Well, a lot happens. Acnologia hates Dragons. And thinks of you Humans as insects. So doing any damage to him will be difficult."

Erza heard that and said, "Have you ever damaged him?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Nope. Not even a scratch. We fight here and there to see who is stronger after a year. I don't even think that he trains for anything. I'm the one training and he's just sitting in his mountain getting stronger. How the hell is that possible, huh?"

Lucy screeched and said, "He sounds very dangerous."

The Dark Knight said, "He slaughtered all of the Dragons. So he is dangerous."

Erza said, "I see. When is the next time you meet him?"

The Dark Knight answered, "That's a good question. Prison is making my memory fuzzy. Well, let's see what happens next, eh?"

They heard that and looked at her and at the middle of the train tracks, Happy dropped Natsu on top of Erigor. Erigor looked up and screeched saying, "He's actually falling from the sky."

Natsu brought his fist back and said, "Fire Dragon's Aerial Iron Fist."

He punched Erigor in the face causing him to hit the tracks hard and he slid toward the end of the tracks. Natsu landed on his feet and Erigor looked at him and Erigor said, "You should stop trying to be a hero, Fairy Tail member. You were embarrassed on the train ride. So, why do you think that you can beat me?"

Natsu answered, "Because of a friend."

Erigor said, "Well, let's see if you can handle this. Storm Bringer."

A tornado that was different from a real one appeared and Natsu started to get lifted off of the tracks. As soon as it stopped, Natsu fell down on his chest and said, "Ugh, that hurt."

Natsu stood up and Erigor said, "Storm Shred."

Wind attacks started flying toward him, but Natsu dodged them all and appeared in front of him saying, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

A regular fist with fire around it flew into Erigor's scythe and Natsu then headbutted him and Erigor lost balance and Natsu was about to finish him off when he started spinning his scythe in circles saying, "Storm Mail."

Wind started to appear around his body and Natsu saw that and said to himself, "How do I get passed that? The Dark Knight tore his way through the barrier. Let's end this."

He charged toward him, but every time Natsu attacked him, he bounced back and Erigor laughed and said, "You aren't strong enough. Whoever your friend is, they were totally wrong about you."

Natsu heard that and Happy said, "I got this. You can't beat him Natsu. So you better let Gray handle this."

Natsu heard that and yelled, "What did you say?"

His entire body went ablaze and the flames started to tear the tracks a part and Erigor saw that and Natsu grabbed the tracks and started lifting them up and Erigor screeched and said, "He just did a major power up. This might be bad."

Erigor looked at him and Natsu flew forward and punched the wall of wind around his body and Erigor said, "That's stupid. Did him angering you make you lose your mind. You saw what happened to Dark Knight. He tore into millions of pieces. You will never see him again. Hahahahahaha."

Natsu pressed forward and started roaring like a Dragon. The Dark Knight heard that and looked forward and saw that Natsu was fighting Erigor and Gray asked, "What's the matter? You just jumped."

The Dark Knight answered, "I just heard a Dragon's roar."

Gray said, "Must be Natsu. He's probably pissed off."

The Dark Knight heard that and then looked forward and said, "And there's the flute."

Erza heard that and said, "You can really see from here?"

The Dark Knight answered, "Yep. Dragons have great eyesight and hearing."

Lucy asked, "How do you plan on getting back?"

The Dark Knight heard that and answered, "Good question."

Natsu's fist started to break through the wall and Erigor saw that and said, "Impossible. He's breaking through the wall."

Natsu looked at him and said, "Get out of there." His fist flew in there and punched Erigor in the face and he flew back with the wall disappearing. And when he looked back up, Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Horn Sword." Natsu headbutted Erigor in the stomach and knocked him out. Erigor collapsed and Natsu started cheering and said, "There you go Happy. I defeated him."

Happy said, "Aye."


End file.
